


【VD】我可真是搞不懂你们

by Netube



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), F/M, M/M, Top Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26558926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Netube/pseuds/Netube
Summary: 总而言之，两个斯巴达之子开门回来了，而我在迫害尼禄
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry), Kyrie/Nero (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	【VD】我可真是搞不懂你们

一道火焰从喷射口喷出，火星在阳光下烨烨发光。尼禄哼笑一声，把面前的突然出现的fury挑空，炫技一般在空中转了三圈，火焰带来的热度让尼禄颇有些兴奋，毕竟这是最后一只了，稍微跟它玩一会儿也没什么大碍。他踩了一脚fury，愣是从这没什么表情的怪物脸上里看出了茫然的感觉，笑得他差点没抓住打算瞬移走的fury。

咦，尼禄突然在远处几根倒塌的水泥柱后面看见了一抹红色的身影——好像是但丁？

尼禄想着，手里的蓝玫却没停下，朝fury送出两枚蓄力子弹，它抬起双臂交叉试图抵挡，然后像一颗傻乎乎的流星一样被击飞了几十米，咕噜噜在地上滚了好几圈。反观尼禄，他稳稳地落在地面上。

等二次爆炸大概那货也就死了，尼禄心想，待会儿要不去跟但丁打个招呼？维吉尔怎么没跟过来啊。

一个红色影子突然瞬移到他的眼前，剩一口气的fury亮出臂刃，寒光一闪。尼禄被吓了一跳，赶紧往后小跳了一步，臂刃堪堪抵达毛衣拉出一个大口子。

砰，是银弹爆炸的声音，飞溅的血肉溅了尼禄一身。

尼禄低头，睁大了眼，右手颤颤巍巍地拎起他破了好大一个口的毛衣下摆，这块可怜的布料悬之又悬地靠着几根毛线勉强没掉下去，还沾了不少血。他的嘴越张越大，抬起头对着fury没炸干净的部分怒吼：

“你大爷啊！”

  


* 

  


“你大爷啊！”

但丁挥舞着魔剑但丁的时候听见了远处传来的一声怒吼。听着好像是尼禄的声音，又是谁惹到这小子了？

他手掌内翻，魔剑但丁带着破空之声上挑，但丁纵身掠起，和黑骑士的大剑相拼，金戈碰撞间发出清脆的响声。但丁朝它吹了个口哨，优哉游哉的态度让对面的敌人恼火得不行，粗粝的嗓音嚎叫了一声，作势就要把但丁劈下来。

“不要这么着急嘛。”一个人出来猎杀还是有点无聊，但丁已经开始习惯旁边有个蓝色的身影在视野内闪现来闪现去了。

啊……真的好无聊，跟恶魔斗嘴都没回应的，哪有维吉尔好玩，啧。但丁这么想着，星落凌空一击，他装腔作势地摆了个武术架子，随便挡了挡黑骑士的攻击。一闪反击过去，黑骑士倒在了但丁身后。

他双手抱胸侧过身子回头看着黑骑士，眉头一皱十分遗憾的样子。他耸耸肩说道：“宝贝儿，是时候起床了吧？”

泛着红光的黑骑士慢慢从地上爬起，举起大剑怒吼着向但丁冲过来。但丁没动，身后突然出现的幻影剑朝它飞了过去。

哐唧，黑骑士彻底倒下了。但丁觉得脖子有点紧，于是歪歪头，右手比成手枪的样子。

“呼——”他微微抬头，假装吹散子弹的烟雾。

但丁拍拍手抹了抹并不存在的汗水与灰尘，打算循着刚才的声音去看看尼禄。正当他抬脚打算走时，尼禄从前面的水泥柱绕了过来。但丁眼睛一亮，抬起手正打算叫他，突然又像是意识到了什么一样，赶紧把大衣先扣上了。

  


“嘿但丁！”尼禄顶着一身的血大跨步踩着水泥块走过来，“你也在这里啊。”

“是啊，好巧。”但丁把魔剑抗在肩上，朝尼禄笑着说。

“维吉尔呢？那家伙怎么没跟你一起来？”青年人蹦蹦哒哒地跨过几个障碍，跳到但丁面前。

你口里的那家伙可是你的便宜爸爸，但丁心想。

”他待在事务所里打算给我煮大餐。“但丁随口胡说，”你毛衣怎么了？“

“真的假的……”尼禄怀疑但丁又在满嘴跑火车，他可想象不出来那个一上来就要揍他的男人围着围裙在厨房里大展身手的样子。脑海里浮现了姬莉叶在厨房里的背影，转过头来出现了维吉尔的脸。

噫，尼禄抖了一下，姬莉叶对不起。

“我的毛衣它……它，我刚过来的时候一不小心摔了！地上石头好尖啊划了个小口……”青年人不好意思地挠了挠脸，万一说出实情指不定但丁要怎么笑他。

DEADWEIGHT——DEADWEIGHT——尼禄可再也不想听到这个词了。

“是吗……”但丁完全不相信，“那你刚才在骂谁呢？”

“我——”尼禄哑口无言，尼禄试图转移话题，他看着但丁扣得规规矩矩，连领子都立起来的大衣问道：“你大衣怎么扣得这么严实？”

这下轮到但丁哑口无言了，他不自在地摩挲着魔剑的剑柄，脸上的肌肉微微抽动。

“……这个，我刚刚里面衣服被砍了一刀，十分不雅观，所以扣上了。”

  


鬼扯。尼禄心想，除了维吉尔谁有那个能力可以把但丁砍上一刀，这老家伙又在瞒着他什么。

“净他妈扯淡，你是不是又有什么瞒着我呢！”回想起过去几年但丁始终瞒着他的身世，真是劣 迹 斑 斑，尼禄脸色一黑，几乎要怀疑维吉尔是不是又把自己给劈了，或者他给但丁下了个什么见不得人的咒语。叔叔惨遭爸爸虐待，维吉尔这个****！

你儿子黑脸的样子真像你啊，但丁心想。他讪讪地回道：“没有没有，就只是猎杀的时候分了下心而已，没什么大不了的。”

尼禄半句但丁的鬼话都不信，一个箭步冲上来就要拉开但丁的衣服。但丁跟他缠斗了一会儿，最后还是叹了口气双手一举表示投降。尼禄成功地拉开了大衣的拉链，就看见但丁脖子上套了个藏青色的皮质项圈，“Vergil”几个字母吊在锁骨旁，金属制的花体吊坠晃了晃，闪烁着光。

尼禄揪着但丁的衣服拉链一动不动，但丁轻咳了一声。尼禄僵硬地抬起头，突然意识到了这是个什么玩意儿，吓得松开但丁的衣服朝后跳了一大步。

“你……你……”尼禄看了看那个项圈，又看了看但丁的脸，嘴一张一合像条上岸的鱼，他的脸越来越红，跟溅在脸上的血有得一拼。

原本还有点害羞的但丁看他这副样子不由觉得好笑了起来。

“老哥你完蛋了。”他幸灾乐祸地想。

  


  


* 

  


但丁轻喘一声，头埋在兄长的肩膀上。维吉尔停下抚摸他背部的手，侧过头来吻在但丁的脖颈上，牙齿叼住那一小块皮肉轻轻磨蹭。

“但丁。”吻印在肩膀上。

“但丁。”吻印在耳廓旁。

“但丁。”维吉尔拉起但丁的左手，吻印在掌心不存在的刀痕上。

但丁受不了他这样叫自己，把手抽出来，抱紧了他的脖子。

“你……平时怎么没见你话这么多。”每一句都敲在他的心上，酸酸涩涩的，仿佛在提醒他们到底分别了多长的时光。

“因为有些话我没必要说。”维吉尔挑眉，双手抓住他的腰向上提，但丁只感觉有些滑溜溜的液体流到了腿间。他不满地扁扁嘴，几乎是下意识的动作。在维吉尔看来就是在索吻了，而正好他是个行动派。

  


但丁看着兄长侧过身子从床头拿出了什么——那是一个项圈，大概半个拇指高，底下吊了个金属的吊坠。维吉尔展示给他看，吊坠上刻着维吉尔的名字，里面蓝色的火焰好像在流动一样，大概是维吉尔拿自己火焰自制的。

他把这个项圈放在但丁的手心里，但丁的脸有点红。

“你觉得呢？”

老天，他居然在问自己的意见。但丁看着他，额间的头发掉了好几缕下来，与自己相仿的面容虽然没有表情，却也没有更多冷漠了。

他在那双蓝色的眼睛里看见了自己，清澈又清晰无比。

但丁用没有拿着项圈的那只手把他额间的头发理上去，轻轻地嗯了一声。

“咔哒”，项圈扣在但丁的脖子上，有点紧，有点窒息，和维吉尔带给他的感觉一样。

“现在我十分有我正在被爱着的感觉了。”维吉尔微眯着眼对他说，但丁有些生气，抱住了维吉尔的头。

兄长低低的笑声从他的胸口处飘上来，曾经酸涩的内里现在被一些看似冰凉却热气腾腾的东西填了进去，满满的不再痛了。

  


  


* 

  


维吉尔真的在厨房里打算做披萨的，奈何厨艺不精烤的一团糟。

“点外卖吧。”他叹了口气，“再加个草莓圣代。”

  



End file.
